The King
Plot Inverse Morshu comes flying through a city riding a bomb. Ganon knocks him out of the way, yelling "You dare burn Koridai? You must die!" and attempts to finish him off, but his alarm clock goes off and he realizes he was only dreaming of becoming the hero. Link says he doesn't want to participate in a feast because dinner is boring. The King suggests they have dinner for dinner, but Link suggests they find a fancy restaurant like those in cooking shows on TV. As The King, Link and Zelda are about to leave, Gwonam tries to warn them that Ganon's minions have seized the island of Koridai, only to be basically ignored as everyone goes up in The King's car (although The King misses the car at first). Kravindish does nothing. In the segment "Fun Times with Ganon & His Minions", Ganon says thank you to the studio audience, and realizes Hectan and all his other minions have up and disappeared. He distracts the audience and then goes out in the rain to find them, only to find Gwonam delivering the news that they all left to seize Koridai without him. Ganon complains that they're doing his job and Gwonam advises him to conquer his minions (as Link is off with The King getting dinner). Ganon agrees but only if Gwonam will join him, and Gwonam gives in. Realizing that he's finally succeeded in getting someone to join him, Ganon does a victory dance. Fari and Duke Onkled act out the Hotel Mario intro for no reason. I.M. Meen makes a small appearance as well, as does Graham Chapman, who cuts off the segment at the end, saying it's time for a car. The King is flying through the sky in his car with Zelda and Link. Mario's Head is off to the side and singing a song, and The King knocks into him several times. Kravindish still does nothing. Ganon and Gwonam go around Koridai singing "South Side" by Moby, but are pwned by Hectan. Older Rosen appears for the custom thumbnail, and is randomly joined by Morshu, Mario's Head, and Fari for no reason. The stars are made of ice. Fari notices that there's too many traitors in a room full of toasters, but before he can do anything about it he is cut off by multiple Graham Chapmans. In Nintendom64's segment, "Gwonam & Ganon's EPIC!!!! Minion Hunt", Ganon and Gwonam run around Koridai trying to defeat Ganon's minions, while Ganon arms himself with a "Pum-Kannon" stolen from The King's basement and shoots everything in sight (including Brian Rosen). Gwonam announces "It is done!" and they celebrate. Ganon asks how many they've destroyed, to which Gwonam answers 12, and Ganon points out he has 18,000 minions. They are quickly overwhelmed, and later return to Hyrule Castle. Gwonam figures out they need to beat the Faces of Evil, and conveniently they all happen to be on a bus driving right in front of Hyrule Castle. Ganon shoots them and does his M. Bison impersonation, only to be shot by Brian Rosen, who wanted payback and stole a "Head Cannon" from The King's basement himself. The King, Link, and Zelda fall directly on the set of Iron Chef, because of course. Kravindish still does nothing. The "Kravindish's Krazy Adventurez" title tries to convince him otherwise, but he just knocks it back out of the way and continues to do nothing. Ganon and Gwonam meet Hectan for the final battle. Ganon and Hectan shoot at each other for awhile, are interrupted by Impa, and continue shooting each other. Gwonam falls off his carpet, which flies at Hectan and KILLLLLLS him. Gwonam congratulates Ganon, but Ganon is worried about his minion, who un-KILLLLLLS himself. Ganon tells him not to do this shit again and Hectan apologizes. The King plugs 256Pi's Vidme account. Too bad Vidme is no longer a thing. Transcript :Lord Kiro: Nice Category:256PiAlternate Category:The King & Friends Randomness Category:King Harkinian YTP videos Category:Nintendom64 Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs